


Video Call

by eerian_sadow



Series: A Long Term Arrangement [18]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Sexual Content, but heavily implied smut, no on-screen smut, sticky interfacing equipment, video call sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Sideswipe and Jazz have been separated for several weeks too long.





	Video Call

_“I can’t wait til you’re back home.”_ Sideswipe’s voice held a note of something Jazz couldn’t quite pin down. _”I miss you.”_

“And here I thought you’d be happy to have some alone time.” The black and white mech smiled at the mech on his viewscreen. 

_”There’s alone time and there’s ten meta-cycles with you on the other side of the solar system.”_ The red mech pushed his lip out in a pout. _”Primus, Jazz, I can’t even self-service without thinking about you and getting all depressed.”_

“That’s strangely flattering.” Jazz chuckled softly. “But I’m here right now. You ain’t gotta be sad, if I’m watching you stroke your spike for me.”

The frontliner blinked. _”Are you serious?”_

“Frag yes, I’m serious.” The saboteur leaned back in his chair and rubbed two fingers over his modesty panel. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

 _”Oh, frag me.”_ Sideswipe leaned back in his own chair, mirroring his lover’s motions. _”What if someone walks in on us?”_

“We tell ‘em I was lonely and missed the nicest spike in this sector of the galaxy.” Jazz grinned. “What do you say?”

 _”I say you need to convince Blaster to put locks on the door for your next call.”_ The red mech let his panel slide back and slowly teased his spike to hardness.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I'm doing? Visit me on Tumblr for more fic, and ways to get a fic like this for yourself!  
> https://eerian-sadow.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't do Tumblr? Find me on Dreamwidth and Pillowfort! https://eerian-sadow.dreamwidth.org/ or https://www.pillowfort.io/eerian_sadow


End file.
